Timeline of World Events
Nyxheim is a young world that is heir to an ancient dynasty of magickal worlds. This timeline includes the events in the Old World that led to its collapse and the consequent birth of Nyxheim. __TOC__ Old World (OT); Arcadia 3,352 - Raven, Godess of the Twilight Skies enters the world of Nyxheim and begins to corrupt it from within in an attempt to save her own world from being consumed by the fires of the Golden Phoenix, Kyrieth Sol Invictus. It is believed she entered first stepped in Thesela, a realm that had already been weakened by inner strife. 3,353 - Malekith's crown prince Carian Ferrinas Mythos Solidor marries the crown princes of the Sea Federation Luna Aquaventus. Both nations declare war on Valor. 3,354 - Phoenix flee the realm, and dragons betray the already divided humans who were fighting for the throne. Valor is conquered. The Daeva become aware that Raven is after the Lyriums, the hidden pillars of power of the world and hamper her attempts to seize them. 3,355 - Malekith and the Sea Federation officially become one nation, the Malkian Empire. From their freshly bled territory in Valor they launch an attack on the Sacred Kingdom. In addition, the Golden Phoenix's power has weakened to such an extent that the fabric of the world becomes unstable. The first signs of the world's looming collapse appear with natural disasters hitting major cities. The Republic of Templa believes it is Elven magick, and declares war against their northern kingdoms. 3,356 - With the whole world at war, the divinities war for survival and power intensifies. The very skies are tainted with red with what was believed to be all the blood spilled in the world war. The Daevas begin communicating and collecting the Lyriums. 3,357 - The Daevas meet at Altamira to decide how to confront the threat of Raven, and what to do about Arcadia's deity, Kyrieth. The Council is divided between resurrecting the Forgotten Goddess, Aria, or using the Lyriums to restore Kyrieth's power. They cannot reach an agreement and quarrel with each other until the Angelic Daevas take the initiative of using the 8th Lyriums to bring back Aria, and the Ice Prince Adonis uses the 9th piece of the Goddess' soul to heal the Golden Phoenix. A stalemate is reached in the conflict, and the Golden Phoenix sacrificed Arcadia to give birth to Nyxheim, a world with three realms within, one for each Deity. New World (NT); Nyxheim 0 - Nyxheim comes to be. 10 - 20 - 30 - 40 - An unknown human settlement is overtaken by the demon hoards. The conquered territory is named Pent-Vael. 50 - 60 - Magick is banned in the majority of the civilized colonies * 64, the origins of Salem are established as a mage-refuge 70 - Malkian Civil War. Collapse of the Malkian Empire. The Necromancer Church becomes independent. 80 - The Church migrates to Ariaheim, making the city of Obsidian their capitol. The Ecclesiarchy is established. 90 - 100 - 110 - Soul Essence is discovered in Malekith. 120 - Elven Wars begin (between Howldon and Evergreen) 130 - Malkian military begins harrassing and looting the outskirts of Howldon. A state of undeclared war ensues. 140 - 150 - 160 - 170 - 180 - 190 - 13 of feb, 193, Howldon bombs the main cities of Evergreen. Elven Wars end. * 194, Terror in Howldon. Elves begin terrorist attacks on Howldon. Military Rule begins in Howldon. * 195, Riv-Amar is founded. 200 - 210 - Nuclear power is discovered in the Ecclesiarchy. 220 - 230 - Terror in Howldon ends with Civil War. Becomes a Democracy. * 233, Grimrah - the city of thieves - is founded. 240 - Ecclesiarchy declares war on Caelin. Howldon join the war on Caelin's side. No military campaigns are ongoing yet. 250 - 260 - 270 - Ecclesiarchy begins expanding into the Harrowoods. Northern parts of the Wildcat territory are occupied. 280 - 290 - 300 - The Republic of Caelin outlaws piracy. * The Pirate Court of Icarus declares war on the Republic of Caelin. 310 - 320 - 330 - The Pirate Court of Icarus is scattered in defeat by Ser Terran Dalca. 340 - 350 - 360 - The main gate-way of Ravenheim is confirmed to exist, but is not yet explored. Clockwork begin to appear on the markets of Caelin and Howldon. -- Royal Seal 22:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:World Book